


unsurprisingly

by sakurahaiku



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Gen, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Yonghoon just wants to cuddle his members constantly, and dongmyeong wants absolutely nothing to do with it, cuddling yonghoon? hyungu's nightmare, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahaiku/pseuds/sakurahaiku
Summary: Perhaps unsurprisingly, he gives in on a stormy night.(Dongmyeong cannot tolerate the cuddle piles that his members try – and fail – to coax him into.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	unsurprisingly

**Author's Note:**

> Written between the hours of 10 pm and 1 am

Dongmyeong hates the nights when all his members decide they want to cuddle. It’s sappy, gross, and frankly looks rather uncomfortable. They all pile onto a bed, usually Yonghoon’s, and just fall asleep. Dongmyeong generally watches from the door, and bites his tongue from saying something unnecessarily snarky to the other four.

It’s not that he doesn’t love his members. No, Dongmyeong loves his members more than pretty much everyone and anything he had ever encountered in his life. Only the affection he has for his close, immediate family could overwhelm the feelings he has for his members. He loves Yonghoon’s words of encouragement, his steadfastness in raising the group. Loves Harin’s jokes and care. Loves Hyungu’s quiet mannerisms, his silent thoughtfulness. Loves Giwook’s earnest nature, his commitment to music.

But Dongmyeong cannot tolerate the cuddle piles that his members try – and fail – to coax him into.

The entire affair is just too much, and Dongmyeong doesn’t know how any of them fall asleep like that. Yonghoon is in the middle, one arm or the other grasping on to one of them, any of them. Harin sleeps closest to the wall; he starts with his nose pressed against Yonghoon, back flat to the mattress, and ends up turning over in the night. Hyungu sleeps closest to the edge so he has an easy escape. He’ll often wake up in the middle of the night, after Yonghoon has removed him from whatever death grip he has the younger in, and go off to sleep the rest of the night in his own bed. Giwook lays precariously on top of them all, putting most of his body weight on Yonghoon. Dongmyeong doesn’t even understand how Yonghoon can breathe with the _maknae_ on top of him. Dongmyeong isn’t even sure how they all fit in the bed since Yonghoon and Harin refuse to lie on their sides.

Granted, Dongmyeong isn’t sure if these cuddle piles would happen if it wasn’t for Yonghoon being overly needy. The older is prone to call for one on days when he’s especially sad, or when he’s especially happy. The group doesn’t often indulge him in his requests, though one of them will sometimes fall asleep with their leader just to shut him up, but when it happens there’s a shared sentiment that Dongmyeong should have to join in too. A sentiment that Dongmyeong himself doesn’t agree with.

It always happens the same way. His members will crawl into bed with varying degrees of enthusiasm. One of them, usually Yonghoon or Harin, will call his name until Dongmyeong shows up in the doorway. Dongmyeong will then vehemently refuse to lie down in the space between Harin and the wall. The same arguments will always happen. The space is too small to sleep in? Well then, sleep on your side. One of us is going to snore? Grab some earplugs. Somewhere between all of the commotion Hyungu will tell Dongmyeong that if he has to suffer the injustice of having to choose between pressing himself into Yonghoon and falling off the bed then he can sleep uncomfortably for one night. This is generally when Dongmyeong turns the light off on them, and walks into his own bedroom to sleep in his own bed.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, he gives in on a stormy night.

Dongmyeong couldn’t sleep because the rain was pounding hard against the window, the thunder was ominous. Normally he isn’t the type to be spooked or scared by storms, but there was something about this one, this night, that had Dongmyeong on edge. It hadn’t been all that long since he had left the others, but the lack of noise from the other room told him that they had all gone to sleep.

The thunder rages on and Dongmyeong, almost possessed, slowly climbs out of bed. He’s light on his feet as he walks towards the other room and peers in. He can hear the other members, Hyungu’s steady breathing and Yonghoon’s soft-but-persistent sniffles, and he can feel a sense of calm wash over him; these are his members and he knows these sounds. As his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, Dongmyeong can see the shapes of his members. Giwook seems to be entirely on Yonghoon tonight, stomach to stomach, and Hyungu is very slowly, involuntarily, inching off the bed. A crack of lightning and Dongmyeong can see that the space between Harin and the wall is still free, the drummer’s arm bending and creeping up the side of the wall. Why Harin hasn’t taken advantage of the extra room is baffling, but Dongmyeong isn’t going to complain tonight.

Slowly, as to not wake the others, Dongmyeong crawls onto the bed. He’s on top of the blankets, but he figures he’ll survive for the night. Carefully, he lies on his side, placing his head onto Harin’s arm. As expected, it’s not the most comfortably way to lie down, let alone sleep. Dongmyeong realizes too late that his nose is dangerously, and uncomfortably, close to the other’s armpit. But flipping to his side at this point may cause a disturbance and Dongmyeong wants to avoid that. Harin’s arm twitches beneath his head, and Dongmyeong starts the process of falling asleep as the older bends his arm to bring the younger closer to him.

At some point in the night, Dongmyeong drifts into consciousness as someone drapes a blanket over him. His mind is hazy, but he can recognize that it’s probably Hyungu. The guitarist likely woke up pressed into Yonghoon and remembered that that’s a literal nightmare. Dongmyeong presses his face back deeper into Harin’s shirt and falls back asleep.

When Dongmyeong wakes up again there’s sunlight beaming into the room, and muffled voices. He’s still pressed against Harin, who’s now adjusted so that Dongmyeong can lay more comfortably. Dongmyeong opens his eyes half way and notices that the position has changed. Instead of being close to wall, Dongmyeong and Harin are now closer to the center of the bed.

He listens, half awake, as his other members talk in the hallway, in the kitchen. He hears Yonghoon try to coax Harin out of bed to help make breakfast,

“This is a rare occasion, _hyung_ ,” Harin’s voice is deep and raspy, not quite awake yet, and Dongmyeong can feel the vibrations though his body, “If I move now who knows when this will happen again?”

Dongmyeong hears Yonghoon sigh, and the sounds of footsteps follows. Dongmyeong adjusts himself, trying to get a little more comfortable. He feels like he can fall asleep again at any moment. Feeling his movement, Harin laughs; it’s low and quiet and Dongmyeong can feel every tremor again.

“Go back asleep,” Harin whispers, “You’re my ticket out of making breakfast. Don’t ruin this for me,”

Normally this would be when Dongmyeong has had enough of affection, but he’s tired. He snuggles in closer to Harin, making sure his eyes are closed. He can hear Harin laugh again, can feel it. It feels like a boat trying to rock him back to sleep.

Apparently Harin wasn’t quiet enough because the sound of footsteps racing to the bedroom is loud, and suddenly Yonghoon is in bed with them. He snakes in between Dongmyeong and the wall. He laughs and cards his fingers through his hair. Normally Dongmyeong would shake him off, but he’s feeling charitable this early in the morning.

“So, you’re awake Dongmyeongie?” Yonghoon plants a few quick kisses into Dongmyeong’s hair, featherlight and tender, “I knew you loved us,”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the police


End file.
